Fome do amor
by Rita Rios
Summary: Será que o amor pode ser alimentado mesmo com a distância?Para ela, não!


**Fome do amor**

Fazia seis anos, seis anos esperando por um amor que talvez nunca chegasse, mas ela sabia que precisava esperar.Estava cansada disso.

A cada ligação seu coração palpitava, suas pernas estremeciam, seus belos olhos verdes encharcavam-se de lágrimas.

Talvez fosse errado sentir que a cada palavra pronunciada através daquela extensão, tudo ficava menor, tanto o amor quanto a chance de tê-lo novamente ao seu lado.

Lembrava-se muito bem de quando eram apenas crianças.Eles estavam sempre juntos por que motivo fosse.Na verdade não importava mais.Ele estava longe e o que ela poderia fazer a não ser esperar e estar sempre por perto quando o telefone tocasse?

Agora ela tinha 18 anos, seus sonhos infantis foram se apagando ou se realizando com o tempo, mas o que ela mais desejava continuava em uma espécie de balança.Nem sumia, nem se concretizava.

Era triste pensar que depois de tantos anos eles continuavam a se falar apenas por uma linha.

Isso era tão surreal.Ela não queria uma vida assim.Ela não queria sentir tanta saudade assim.Deveria perder essa saudade quando se falavam por telefone, mas...Isso nunca aconteceu.E o que deveria servir para diminuir a saudade acabava aumentando-a em proporções desumanas.

**Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão**

**Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão**

Não queria mais ouvir sua voz apenas ao telefone.Não podia ver seu rosto, suas expressões.Afinal, por que ele não voltava para ela de uma vez?

**Pra que tanto telefonema se o homem inventou o avião**

**Pra você chegar mais rápido ao meu coração**

O coração dela estava apertado e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais apertado ficava.Lá estava ela mais uma vez esperando uma ligação dele, como sempre fazia antes de dormir, mas isso não bastava pra ela.Isso não basta pra quem ama.

**Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão**

**Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão**

Um barulho estridente foi ouvido e ela correu em direção ao aparelho que namorava, pois não podia dizer que namorava quem estava do outro lado da linha tendo contato apenas com o telefone.Só o ouvia e isso faria mais uma vez.Olhou o pequeno aparelho com uma mistura de sensações e sentimentos, mas o mais marcante era a dor que sentia sabendo que não podia tocá-lo, apenas ouvi-lo.

**A fome de amar é real, não se traduz em fios**

**Meu ouvido não ama, apenas ouve os seus reclames**

-Moshi moshi!

-Sakura!Como vai meu amor?

O outro falou com uma voz tão carinhosa que ela não pode deixar de sorrir, mas um sorriso bem pequeno.

-Vou bem e você?

-Melhor agora, ouvindo você!

Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir essas palavras e de seus olhos brotaram lágrimas que começaram a rolar por seu rosto, provocando soluços na jovem.

Shaoran se preocupou e perguntou:

-Sakura, o que houve?Você se machucou?

-Não Shaoran!-Respondeu com certa dificuldade.-Eu menti!

-Mentiu como, minha flor?

-Eu não estou bem Shaoran!

-Mas por que o que aconteceu?

-Você ainda me pergunta?

-Mas se eu não sei tenho que perguntar!

-Estou assim por sua causa!

-O que?Mas...O que fiz de errado?

-Tudo Shaoran!

-Como assim?-Perguntou já angustiado.

-Você está aí!

Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, Shaoran se calou e depois de algum tempo Sakura disse:

-Não importa o que lhe impeça de vir para cá!Se não estiver aqui em breve, não ouse mais me procurar!

-O que quer dizer?-Falou preocupado.

-Estou dizendo que se não vier para cá em breve não quero que me ligue, escreva ou qualquer outra coisa!

-Mas...

-Nada de **mas **Shaoran.Se você me ama de verdade, venha logo.Estou cansada de viver assim.Se não vier imediatamente, esse telefonema é um **adeus**.

Desligou bruscamente após dizer essas palavras e continuou a chorar, só que com mais força.Não agüentaria perdê-lo, mas de certa forma, jamais o teve.

**Vou desligar, não me ligue mais**

**A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui**

**Vou desligar, não me ligue mais**

**A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui...**

**No ouvido do meu coração, yeah, yeah**

**No ouvido do meu coração, heh**

A semana passou devagar e Sakura não recebeu nenhuma notícia de Shaoran e tinha certeza que havia perdido-o.

**Não alimento amor por telefone, isso é ilusão**

**Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, isso é ilusão**

**Pra que tanto telefonema se o homem inventou o avião**

**Pra você chegar mais rápido ao meu coração**

Exatamente dez dias após o telefonema ela leu uma manchete que a intrigou no jornal:

''**Jovem empresário é deserdado pela família''.**

Ela não sabia o motivo de prestar tanta atenção aquilo, mas realmente sentiu-se intrigada e confusa.

**Vou desligar, não me ligue mais**

**A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui**

**Vou desligar, não me ligue mais**

**A obrigação da tua voz é estar aqui...**

**No ouvido do meu coração, yeah, yeah**

**No ouvido do meu coração, heh**

Na noite do mesmo dia, alguém bateu em sua porta e ela foi atender.Não acreditou no que viu.Encontrar aquele olhar dourado foi o melhor que já lhe aconteceu.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso observando a cara de espanto e alegria que a amada expressava e falou:

-Tive uns probleminhas com o clã, mas...

Não teve tempo pra terminar.Sakura pulou em seus braços e o apertou.Ele rapidamente correspondeu.Não importava mais nada, sabia que estava em casa e ela sabia que ninguém mais o tiraria de seu lado.

**Do meu coração...**

**Meu coração**

Finalmente, alimentariam seu amor!

**Não alimento amor**

**Isso é ilusão, isso é ilusão**

**Não alimento amor pelo telefone**

**Não adianta falar de amor ao telefone, how, how...**

**FIM!**

**Oie!**

**E aí, o que acharam.**

**A música da fic é do Jota Quest e o nome é Tele-fome.**

**Foi meio no impulso que escrevi essa história e acredito que não deve ter ficado tão boa quanto eu queria.**

**Será que ficou muito ruim, ou quem sabetenha acontecido um milagre e ficado muito boa?**

**Só descobrirei com a colaboração de vocês, portanto, deixem reviews.Afinal, é pra isso que o botãozinho ai embaixo serve.**

**Feliz Ano Novo a todos!**

**Bye.**


End file.
